


My Jude

by Books_With_Wings



Category: Holly Black - Fandom, The Cruel Prince, The Wicked King - Fandom, cardan - Fandom, cardan greenbriar - Fandom, folk of the air - Fandom, jude - Fandom, jude duarte - Fandom, jurdan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, the cruel prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_With_Wings/pseuds/Books_With_Wings
Summary: Cardan and Jude are something.That is all that Jude knows. Even that is a little bit confusing. So what do they have, and most importantly what does it mean?——A short one-shot that I decided to write because this fandom doesn’t really have many fanfics or whatever. Jurdan is my ship and I will do anything for my children.





	My Jude

Jude could feel the steady pulse of a heartbeat coming from the chest her head rested on. The breaths that moved her slowly up and down were trying to sneakily lull her back to sleep, but she fought her heavy eyelids and pulled back, looking down at the person she was sleeping on.  
Cardan had never looked so peaceful to her. His long lashes were gently shut, his face was relaxed and didn’t look so defensive as it always did. His messy curls had no set direction; they simply just were. Seeing him like this made her heart swell and her chest tighten. The King who reigned much more than just a Kingdom. The king that had someplace in her heart, too.  
She realised then that in their stressful review of reports of the kingdom, they had eventually caved into their exhaustion and slumped against each other in the early hours of the morning.  
Not being able to restrain herself any longer, Jude trailed a finger along Cardan’s high cheekbones, his nose, and lastly; his lips. She lingered there for a while longer until placing her palm on Cardan’s left cheek, stroking the soft skin with her thumb.  
What are you doing Jude? What are you doing, and why does your heart flutter so?  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the panic that erupted in her chest as the boy’s eyes fluttered open slowly. She went to pull back, embarrassed. How could she excuse that? What she was doing had no explanation other than the fact that she gave in to desires she kept locked away, hidden as deep down as it could go. She told herself off. This was Cardan, the boy- No, King- who despised her. Whom she despised.  
Much to her surprise, his hand reached out to place her palm back on his face, and without breaking eye contact, pressed a kiss to her hand.  
“My Jude.” He said, a lazy grin appearing on his lips.  
She blushed and turned away, looking back at the paperwork beside her on the floor.  
“We fell asleep, Cardan.” She said before clearing her throat. “We still have so much to do.”  
Then, it was like the spell that held them there was broken. His grumble followed soon after, filling up the empty room.  
“Of course.” He exhaled in annoyance.  
She shot him a strange look as he got up and dusted his clothes. She stood, head high and met his eyes once more.  
He looked so much more guarded than before, and she wished the moment where he held her close to his chest had remained.  
“If you have someplace else to be, by all means your majesty—“  
His smirk appeared and he took a large step toward her, suddenly quite close.  
“Would you like me to stay, Jude? Would you like me to wrap you in my arms and keep you there?” He asked in the mocking tone he reserved for her.  
She scoffed as a yes echoed in her head without her consent.  
“Piss off, Cardan.” She hissed before grabbing the folders and papers and shoving past him. His confusion was so clearly etched on his face for a moment before he masked it with a blank expression. As he began to open his mouth, Jude cut him off.  
“You have a party to plan.” She said, grabbing a bottle of some alcohol that lay by the doorway as she rushed out of the room.  
There were moments when Jude could see Cardan, but those moments would disappear quickly and his walls would build back up, pushing her away.  
She sat down on her desk and continued what was left of the work until the time came for her to dress and head downstairs to the party. By the time she was ready, the bottle was finished.  
She headed into the ballroom slightly later than anticipated, there had been one report left to finish and she found it useful to spend just a little more time finishing it then than leaving it for later. She felt so light compared to earlier and she began to understand why Cardan drank so often.  
After the afternoon’s events, she needed something familiar, and Cardan had hosted parties so often that that’s what they became to her; familiar.  
There was a waiter by the door with a tray of glasses filled to the brim with wine, and she felt it wouldn’t do any harm to have just a bit more. She downed three glasses quickly as she entered, and realised that some part of her still felt tense from the work she had been doing for the past few days. She decided to look around and admire the room.  
The union of blues and purples were greatly present among the walls, and the people danced in those colours and many more. In the far front of the place was the throne, and Cardan was seated there scanning the room until his gaze met her own. Usually, he had a glass in his hand, filled to the top with wine, but this time- much to Jude’s confusion- he did not. He hopped off the throne effortlessly and Jude found herself shivering as he drew near slowly.  
“Dance with me?” He asked, extending a hand in her direction with a pleading look.  
Without putting much thought into it, Jude obliged and allowed him to whisk her away.  
There were times when Jude wanted to stab him, there really were. However, Cardan could be pleasant and when he was, it was always better not to press his buttons or contradict him.  
Pleasant Cardan was the person he tried to hide from the world- the boy who enjoyed to smile lazily at her jokes or laugh at her snide remarks about people’s ridiculous outfits when they were far enough not to notice the King and Queen snicker.  
“What are you thinking about, my Jude?” He smiled at her. Something stirred in her, maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe just her fatigue.  
“How awfully cruel you can be,” She said with a sigh. He spun her around and offered her something between a smirk and a small grin.  
“Tell me, then. How cruel can I be, love?” He asked and she responded a beat later as she pressed him closer to her. She then realised how usually the roles were reversed. He was sober, and it appeared she was not. Jude was a lightweight, it was true- she did not drink often and therefore had a stronger immunity to poison than she did alcohol.  
“Love, my Jude,” She mocks before laughing humourlessly, “the kisses to my palm, the smiles in my direction.”  
Something inside her screamed to shut up, but then his eyes were fixed on hers and she was pulled back under the merciless waves. He stilled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. And then his neck.  
“A moment later, it’s the scowling and the remarks,” she continues before she pulled back to look at him. He frowned, keeping hold of her hand.  
“You’re not sober.” He stated as he gently led her to the throne and seated her there. Hours went by and he didn’t leave her side, he knew they were both there for the sake of the guests, and could not go. However, he did not reach for a drink and his eyes didn’t leave her.  
“What do you want me to say?” He asked, his features softening for a moment.  
She wondered the same thing too often. Without too much thought, her fingers laced with his.  
“Nothing. Don’t say a damned thing, you stupid Faerie boy.” She whispered before shakily lifting herself off the throne and turning to the exit.  
To hell with him. To hell with who was supposed to be in the room. To hell with them all.  
She did not expect, however, for his arms to wrap around her waist and turn her around to him so suddenly, capturing her lips with his the second the door shut behind them both.  
“I won’t if you don’t, either. Don’t speak. Just kiss me.” He said.  
Jude found herself happily obliging and decided that maybe she could chalk this up to the alcohol in her system. The question was; for how long?


End file.
